


A Peaceful Moment

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Pian, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	A Peaceful Moment

She had missed him. Being in two different places for filming had been harder than they thought it would be. She hated herself for depending on him so much during filming. Shooting season six had been rough, but at least he’d been there for part of it and she’d been able to film a final few scenes with him.

But now, with her filming in Memphis, and him filming in Atlanta, it finally sank in that they might never work together again. 

They were close enough that it would be possible to fly back and forth fairly often but their schedules hadn’t made it possible until now. 

He’d taken her out for dinner earlier and she’d been reminded about the glorious few days they’d had in Paris. When they’d gone out together as something more than friends for the first time. Before that they had always kept their meetings in private for fear of being caught in some scandal. But now though, they didn’t care nearly as much. Paige had been “single” for awhile now. And Ian? Well his divorce was going to go public as soon as Annie’s play was over and the final paperwork had been dealt with. 

And so being out in public, with her boyfriend, had been the happiest Paige had been in a long time. 

Now though, they were on his couch, curled up together and trying to agree on what movie to watch on Netflix. 

Paige was secretly fond of teenage romance movies and Ian was always teasing her about it. She expected him to make some sort of comment about that, but Ian decided on a different route altogether. 

“We could watch one of your movies,” he teased. “I'm pretty sure I have those Ninja Turtle movies on DVD somewhere.”

“No you don't!” exclaimed Paige. “You don't, do you?” 

“Of course I do,” replied Ian. “I would never miss an opportunity to see my beautiful girlfriend on my screen when she lives so far away from me. I'm a desperate man, my love.”

“Oh you're such a sweet talker,” said Paige, snuggling further into Ian and grinning like an idiot. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered. And besides, who was she to talk when she had seen all of Ian’s LOST episodes at least ten times. “But no,” she continued. “Let’s not watch anything with us in it.”

Paige’s arguing eventually won out and they ended up watching this movie called The Kissing Booth but neither of them really paid much attention to the movie. Instead they started talking and didn’t stop until long after the credits rolled. 

Paige noticed herself starting to doze off and the last thing she remembered before falling deeply asleep was the feeling of Ian grabbing her in his arms and carrying her off to bed.


End file.
